


[podfic] Three Years

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders over the three years before the start of their relationship. Angsty pining and smut. Mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Three Years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966484) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



I have been promising to read this for about...since I first read it. Promising to myself. And then later to everyone else. So here we go, part 1 of the Breaking the Silence series!

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Three%20Years%20\(part%201%20of%20Breaking%20the%20Silence\).mp3)


End file.
